Dreams are living up
by jesles
Summary: Elsanna non-icest modern AU. Elsa works as a PA for a young beautiful woman. She has a thing for her but she never hoped for what happens in reality. Her boss isn't only her boss anymore and she's hot. [Elsanna fluff, don't like it, don't read it]
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hello everyone**

**That's a little (fluffy) Elsanna-Storie, I just felt like it. It doesn't get much chapters I guess, well I see maybe I can make something bigger out of it if you want me to but it's not planned now. ;) Hope you have fun. **

**Let me know if you liked it or not, I love to get some reviews. :P**

**Jessi :D**

* * *

I'm almost falling asleep at work. I have nothing to do and it drives me crazy. I run my hands through my platinum blonde hair which had been braided this morning but now it's one great mess. I sigh and lean back in my chair in front of the bosses' office hoping that I didn't forget anything. I'm running through my mind checking if I had done all the work my boss handed me over. And then I almost have a heart attack.

I have forgotten to go and buy a birthday present for her mother. Yes it is my task to buy something for every birthday my boss is invited to. It sucks but I do want this job because it's the best opportunity for me to climb up the greasy pole in the design business. My boss is the most respected designer in L.A. her label is the most sold one during the past three years when she started to take over the leading of the big company. And every single famous person had worn at least one of her creations.

My boss is a beautiful, well beyond beautiful, woman of age twenty-three, two years younger than me and she's called Anna Summers. Her family had owned this company for over fifty years now but it had never been this established like in the past three years. I had been more than excited when I got a call from this Anna Summers and she told me I got the job as her personal assistant. It was now one year ago and I think we are getting along with each other well but my boss is really temperamental. She can get pissy about a tiny little detail but another day she can be really nice and warm and I sometimes find myself thinking about her in a more than friendly way.

But wait, I mean who can possibly blame me for it? I mean she's beautiful like no one I've ever seen in my life before and she's rich and really good at what she does. But sometimes she's a bitch a real bitch and I would like to hit her really hard and she has made me cry more than one time. I don't know what there's about her that makes her as bitchy but I don't think I will get to know at any point.

I'm not that person who can easily make contact with other people and well I don't dress really good. Most of the times I'm wearing some baggy hoody with tight blue jeans but I guess one can call me pretty. But my boss, always wearing some of her own creations which make your mouth watering, don't really like my style. Sometimes I think it can't be legal how she dresses. She always wears dresses, very short and very slinky so one could see her curves. And the way she walks she really knows how to use her beauty to make everyone go nuts about her.

But back to work. I luckily survived my heart attack and look at my watch to check that I have four hours left to find the perfect gift for her mother. Hell I don't even know her mother, how am I supposed to find the perfect gift for her? I don't even know how old she becomes. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ I run my hands another time through my hair and run through all my mails I got. Mostly they're from Anna Summer who has some new task for me, as if I had too few work. Well before I had but that was a terrible mistake.

I don't have much friends, so I don't get any messages from friends or somewhat. I spend my time at home in my little apartment or here behind my desk wishing for more time to get along with my work. I was desperate to find something that perhaps could help me find something for her mother. Anna must have told me at least how old she gets. But I didn't find a mail with anything like that in it.

Ah maybe a note. That's the idea. I search through the papers on my desk but I can't find anything and in my IPhone there's also nothing. _Damn how should I get a present for anyone without knowing anything about her? Does this girl expect me to be a psychic for a new?_ This girl can really expect things like that and then she gets pissy because it's not what she wanted.

But my thoughts are interrupted as the door to the room I am in opens. I try to look like I am really busy so that she doesn't have any idea of giving me some more work. But of course my wish doesn't come true and she stops in front of my desk.

"Elsa", she said with her smooth voice and I know I have to look at her so I lift my head up and my eyes almost popped out of my head. This woman will be my death I know it. At one point my heart won't be able to survive these heart attacks anymore and I will die of it. She's wearing a little black dress with some diamonds spread over her breasts and I have to force myself to look away from them again. "Yes Ms. Summers?", I ask and look her in her tale blue eyes. I hold my breath in fear of an outburst of fury but she only smiles at me.

I look at her with great confusion but she continues to stare and smile at me. "Did you already find a gift for my mother?", she ask and I almost faint. _Shit, fucking shit._ I shake my head in response but even now she just smiles, she must be in a really good mood today. "Did I already give you some information about her? Do you like to come with me so I can give you some?" I'm not sure if I can speak at the moment and so I just nod.

She reaches out her hand and I just stare at it for some seconds until she laughs. Oh my globe she laughs. I've never heard a sound like that coming from her. But now she laughs and she seems to wait for something. I don't get it.

"You know Elsa, I'm waiting for you to take my hand", she explains and I stare at her with wide eyes not able to do anything. And so she grabs my hand, pulls me out of my chair and pulls me out from behind my desk. "Come on. Perhaps we can look for a gift together, what do you think?" I don't get what is going on here. I don't trust it. Perhaps she only drags me into her office so she can wipe the floor with me. _What the hell is this woman going to do with me?_

But I can't do anything she pushes me a bit into her office and closes the door behind her. I'm trapped. I knew she will do something terrible with me. But no, she begins to laugh harder than before and I can't stop staring at her. She almost hold her stomach because of laughing that hard and when she calms down some minutes later she shakes her head. "Are you afraid of me, Elsa?", she wants to know and comes towards me, letting her hands glide up and down her sides.

My mouth goes dry but I back away from her my eyes glued to her hands. It's not my fault she knows that I'm gay and she does that on purpose I'm sure of that, so don't blame me for staring. She comes nearer and I back away again until I'm trapped between her and the wall behind my back. She keeps on coming towards me and I hold my breath, fiddling nervously with my hands.

"So? Are you afraid of me?", she repeats her question and looks at me curiously. I nod and then shake my head. _Oh god, she made it. She drove me crazy. I can't think anymore. I can't even breathe. She's too close. What does she want from me?_

"Wow I've never thought that I'm this frightening." She puts her hands in the air acting like she's innocent but I know something's coming and I don't know if I'm going to like it or not. But I can't look away from her eyes now. They're shining so intensely and when she licks her lips I can feel myself getting hot everywhere. I'm quiet as a mouse and she's heading nearer. Now she stands in front of me, our noses almost touch and I can feel her breath on my skin. We're about the same height and so she looks me straight into my eyes.

"You know that I always liked your eyes?", she asks and one part of my brain tells me that she's flirting with me. _Wait what? Flirting? She, Anna Summers, is flirting with me, Elsa Arendelle a nobody, a wallflower? No way that's true. I have to be dreaming. Wake up, Elsa, wake up before it's too late._

"I mean your eyes are beyond gorgeous and your platinum blonde hair is just…", she breaks off and plays with my hair sending hot frissons down my back. Neither am I able to move nor to look away. It's like I'm a statue and I have no control over myself. She lays her palm on my cheek and her thumb draws circles on my skin. It feels like my skin is on fire and my breath comes to a standstill and she smirks satisfied.

"Do you like this?", she asks and I can't lie and nod. "So you want me to go on with that?", she asks and I nod again. "I know you can speak Elsa. I know that you have an absolutely beautiful voice and I would like to hear it. I won't do you any harm, I promise."

I can't think. She wants me to say something, so I have to say something. _Go on, open your mouth and say something, Elsa_, I tell myself but I don't know what to say.

"Do you want me to kiss you?", Anna Summers whispers in my ear and I shiver a bit. "I do", I whisper back and she smirks satisfied. She leans towards me and I can't believe that this really is happening right now. Anna Summers is living up all my dreams but the moment I feel her soft lips against mine I stop thinking. I close my eyes and absorb every touch I feel. Anna Summers lips feel like heaven. So soft and warm but at the same time I can feel that she wants more and so I lick her lips what educes a moan from her before she opens her mouth to let my tongue in.

I don't hold back anymore now every fear is gone and I wrap my arms around her neck while I can feel her arms wrapping around my waist pulling me nearer while our tongues battle for dominance. I can feel her smile into the kiss and I can't stop smiling myself while I moan a little. Her hands slip under my hoody and I have to admit that I like it. Normally I don't like to be touched in any way except for my older brothers hugs.

When she pulls back I can't stop the unsatisfied whimper escaping my throat and she grins while she's licking the saliva from both of us from her lips and I feel myself getting wet. "I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser", she announced and I can't stop grinning stupidly. She takes my hand and squeezes it softly. "I wanted to do this since you came here to apply for the job as my PA." I stare at her with disbelief. That can't be true. She can't have fallen for me then. I mean she didn't even look at me properly.

I look at her and she smiles at me lovingly before she let her hand glide up my arm to my cheek. "I know it didn't seem that I did but believe me I've fallen for you the first time I've seen you. Even with your baggy hoody on you look absolutely gorgeous." I stare at her and I can feel a blush form on my cheeks what made her laugh warmly.

She's changed, she's completely changed but I can't say that I wouldn't like it, in fact I'm amazed. She's kind and warm and really sweet and so I gain confidence. I pull her nearer and wrap my arms around her waist what made her smile happily. "I didn't even know you like me. I thought you just see a handyman in me who does everything you say."

She snuggles into me and I can't believe my luck. There she is the most beautiful girl I can imagine, my boss and she's telling me that she's in love with me since the day we met. And now she snuggles into me and she doesn't seem to want to let me go again. I close my eyes and enjoy feeling her body against mine and she lays her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat. I stroke her back, in fact I'm drawing circles on her back and she sighs lowly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and being this mean to you sometimes but every time I saw you my heart screamed for you and it wanted you so badly but I didn't have the courage to tell you and so I yell at you so you don't be nice to me and I hoped I would like you less but it didn't work out like I wanted."

"You weren't that bad", I whisper into her ear and she wraps her arms tighter around my waist, slipping her arms another time under my hoody. Thank god I'm wearing a wifebeater underneath. "I was and I'm really sorry about it. You know, I've never had a girlfriend before. I mean I know that I'm gay since I was a little girl but no one ever knew about it and so I went out with boys and I acted like I'm straight but I was never really happy and then I met you. I couldn't think of anything other anymore. You always distracted me."

I can't stop grinning stupidly but I place a kiss on her temple. "Sometimes I would have wanted to hit you but believe me there were a lot more times where I almost drooled when I saw you. You always look that sexy and hot and then look at me. I don't even have one single dress in my closet. So I thought even if you were gay I wouldn't have any chance to get you and so I put the lid on thinking of you like that. I mean you're my boss who was I to think of you this way?"

Anna pulls away from me and looks at me with wide eyes. "You don't have one single dress? Weren't you on a party until now?" I shake my head. I never was on a party before because no one ever invited me to any. I mean okay Olaf, my older brother and Kristoff and Jack, his two best friends once took me to a party but it was disastrous. I ended up crying my eyes out and Olaf promised me to never take me to a party again.

"Never?", she can't believe it I can see that. But we two had grown up in different worlds. I lost my parents when I was fourteen and then my brother, who is two years older than me, and I were alone. We barely had enough money but we could manage to keep the wolf from the door. And then once I kissed a girl in school, she invited me to, and she began to scream and shout and said that I was a pervert and had kissed her without her wanting it. Everyone in school called me butch, pervert or tomboy since then and made my life a living hell.

"Once I was", I admit but before she can say anything I go on. "But it was disastrous and my brother needed three full days to calm me down again. I swore I would never go to a party again in my life." Anna looks at Elsa. "Why was it so disastrous?", she asks and I look at her suspiciously. Anna nods her eyes showing sadness and guilt. "I can understand when you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me in your case either but perhaps I can convince you that I'm not that bad."

"I don't think you're that bad", I give back and Anna glances at me surprised. "You don't?" I shake my head and smile softly when she takes my hand and laces our fingers. "I've never really thought badly about you. Well maybe I did just the moments you yelled at me but otherwise I asked myself why you're acting like this, sometimes warm and understanding sometimes yelling and angry about a little nothing, but I guess I know the reason now."

Anna looks down at our intertwined hands and blushes a bit. "It's not only that. This is only the reason because with you it was a lot worse. But I'm not really well-adjusted you know?" I squeeze her hand softly trying to show her that I'm here for her. And I can see a faint smile playing about her lips. "Why are you this way then?", I ask but I don't really expect her to give me an answer and when she does I stare at her surprised.

"Well it's because of my family. You know it wouldn't be me who should run the company it should have been my older sister but she died in a car crash when she was sixteen. I've been thirteen then and I was in the car with her. I watched her dying and I couldn't do anything to help her 'cause I was stuck. She told me to not feel guilty and that I have to run our company now. That she knows that I will do a great job here and that she'll be looking at me from heaven and be proud like no one else. She said that she loves me and that she's so glad to experience her last minutes of her life with me, the one person she loves most." Annas cheeks are wet from all her tears and I try to comfort her wiping the tears away and hugging her tightly but Anna isn't finished yet. "I told her that I she isn't allowed to go, that I'm not able to live without her so she had to stay alive and she really fought for it but she couldn't do any longer and just seconds before I could hear the sirens she died holding my hand tightly. We both were crying and I screamed hoping this would ease the pain. But it didn't help at all. It was like my heart was dying with her and my parents never believed me that I was stuck and couldn't help my sister."

Anna cries uncontrollably and I don't have any idea of how I could help her. It's really heavy stuff to hear and I can barely imagine what she's been through. I mean I've lost my parents at mostly the same age but no one blamed me for it and it was mournfully enough. How must have Anna felt when her parents told her that they believe she let her own sister die? It was a terrible thought and I hug her more tightly while she's snuggling into me crying heavily.

"It's okay", I whisper to calm her down. "Just let it out. Crying helps to feel better again and this is horrible. I can't believe your parents acted like this. That's unfair and I know it didn't help you to deal with the bereavement. Oh Anna I'm so sorry for you." I don't even know if I'm allowed to call her Anna but it doesn't fit to call her Ms. Summers right now so I guess it'll be okay.

Anna cries into my hoody but that doesn't bother me. I just hug her, stroke her hair and back to ease her a bit, hopefully. But I think it works when Annas shoulders stop shivering and I hear her snuffle. "It's okay", I whisper again and she slowly nods. "I've never told anyone about that especially that with my parents. I don't know where it came from, I'm sorry I didn't mean to use you as an emotional bin or something like that."

I put two fingers under her chin and lift it up so our eyes meet. "Don't apologize. I mean I asked, didn't I? And besides I guess it's good to tell someone. No one should have to bear such a cross, that's not fair and I'm happy that you chose me to be the one who knows."

"Can we please talk about something else?", she asks me and I nod. "Sure whatever you want." She smiles thankfully, lays her palms on my cheeks and covers my lips with hers. It wasn't a hot kiss like before it was sweet and shy and my legs feel wobbly as I close my eyes to enjoy the kiss. No one ever kissed me like that before. I moan a little as she pulls back and she smiles unshed tears shimmering in her beautiful eyes and I can't resist wiping them away.

"D-Do you want t-to eat something?", I stammer and she looks at me with a surprised but warm expression on her face. "I would love to. How about today evening? At your or at my place?" I blush but I can't hold back a happy grin. I didn't really believe that she would agree to it. "How about my place and I cook something for you?", I ask sheepishly and I feel like total idiot but she brushes my lips with hers and smiles. "That would be great. You think you can do it?" She looks at the watch and I do too just to see that almost an hour passed since I've entered her office.

"Yeah I'll manage that. But we need some gift for your mother, remember?" I look at her but Anna only rolls her eyes what makes me chuckle a bit. "She doesn't deserve any present from me. Since I was thirteen I didn't get any presents either."

"No presents? They really didn't give you any presents anymore after your sister died?" I look at her with shock but she just shakes her head. "Nope. I never got some presents. Well I could buy it myself with the money I got from my grandparents but nope I didn't get any presents from my parents anymore because they didn't want to spend too much money on me because I let her older daughter die on purpose."

Even if her voice is calm I can see her lips trembling and I can't help hugging her again. "Don't think like that. It's obviously not true. "

"Perhaps I just didn't try hard enough to free myself. Maybe then I could have saved her and she would be alive now. Maybe when I hadn't talked to her before the accident had happened it would have never happened. Turn it as you want it's my fault every time. I tried for ten years now." She says and I can hear the sarcastic tone but I'm not sure if she's being sarcastic or if it's a kind of self-hate.

"You're not responsible for your sisters death. You were thirteen for god's sake. It's not your fault and she told you so too. You should listen to what your sister have told you at last. She wouldn't want to see you feeling guilty like that. She told you not to feel guilty. She knew it wasn't your fault."

Anna takes a deep shaky breathe but the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. "I know. I mean my head knows it but my heart doesn't want to believe what my head is telling it all the time. It just stays believing that it was my fault and I should have done something to save my sister." I nod. I know exactly what she means. I also try to convince my heart that there was nothing I could have done to save my parents but my heart doesn't want to believe it.

"I know how you feel but you have to give it one try after another until you're successful." We stay there hugging each other and Anna draws circles on my back. "So I guess I'll skip dinner with my parents today to spend the time with you and only go to her birthday dinner tomorrow." I look at her and I can't stop stare at her beauty until she tilts her head and looks at me with an amused smile.

"You know that you're staring, right?", she asks me and I nod unable to look away. She giggles softly and strokes my hair. "Perhaps we can leave early today and I'll watch you cooking for me. How does that sound?", she asks while she winds a strand of my hair round her finger. "That s-sounds unbelievable. A-And you're s-sure you w-want to do t-that? You d-don't have to m-make your parents a-angry because of m-me. I-I mean y-you d-don't have to d-do that."

She leans into me and whispers into my ear: "You're absolutely cute when you're stammering like that. It makes me all tingly." I close my eyes. I know she's trying to seduce me and I kind of don't want to resist but I know it's not the best thing when one starts a relationship with having sex.

_Wait a minute… starting a relationship? Where does this come from? We only have a date that's nothing and we're far away from having a relationship. Perhaps it's just a game for her. Who knew I don't really know her. But no I think she has been honest before. Relationship with Anna Summers that's impossible but it would be wonderful._

"What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?", she asks me and my heart skips a beat before stumbling over its own rhythm. I look at her, she's so damn beautiful and she knows it. And she knows also that I don't have any chance to resist her. "Nothing", I grate and she laughs at me pushing her hands into the pocket of my hoody looking up to me with these puppy eyes and I know I'm lost. "Please tell me", she whispers and I sigh. "Okay. I thought about you and me, and perhaps a relationship between us." I can feel the heat rushing into my cheeks and I know that I'm blushing terribly. But I can't look away her eyes are like magnets and her smile that forms after that is more than sweet.

She taps my nose softly and strokes my lips with her thumb so that they begin to tingle like hell. "Well I guess these thoughts formed the smile on your lips", she says, her voice husky and her gaze makes me tingly all over. "So you want to have a relationship with me?" I can barely breathe but somehow I manage to answer. "I would love to." I need all my courage but I finally manage to say that and I'm kind of proud of myself for that.

She leans her forehead against mine and looks me deep into my eyes. Our noses touch and I can feel her warm breath on my skin while she lays her hands on both sides of my head at the wall. "Me too, Elsa. I would love to have a relationship with you and spend some time alone with you." Everything is getting hot and her hands take my breath away. "Anna", I breathe and she rubs her nose at mine and I smile stupidly again.

She presses herself against me and I can feel her soft breasts against mine. "Mhm?" I let out a breathless laugh. "W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"I don't know", she says nuzzles at my neck and licking my skin what makes me almost jump out of my skin. She only laughs and kisses me. "Maybe trying to make you go crazy?" She flutters her eyelashes and I grin widely. "I'm already crazy."

She smirks brushes my lips with hers and pulls away. She smoothes down her dress and redoes her hair before she leans with her hips against her desk. "So when you're already crazy I should hold me back not that I'm going to eat you alive." I stroke back my fringes and let out a disappointed sigh but I can't help shivering at her words. "That would be fine by me." I say trying to let my voice sound as husky as I can and I can see that it works because her gaze gets more sensual and she licks her lips while I'm grinning and walking towards the door of her office.

"I guess it's only fair if you make me go crazy too", Anna grins and while pushing away from the desk and coming towards me. I can see the smirk on her face and I back away also smirking. "Then I guess I'll see you later, Sweetheart. Pay attention and expect me soon." I nod being pushed against the door when she kisses me goodbye. "I guess you know where I live", I smirk and she nods. "I will be there soon."

She opens the door behind my back and I leave her office. But she grabs my hand and let me make a pirouette before she kisses me smiling. "I can't let my hands off of you", she grins and I laugh shyly a soft blush forms on my cheeks. "I-I need t-to g-go. I h-have to g-go s-shopping." I can't stop stammering and I blush even more but she only wraps her arm around my waist and leads me to the other door out of the room where my desk takes place.

A lot of people were there and they silenced the second they got aware of the both of us and everyone stares at us, well at me and Annas arm wrapped around my waist. I guess I've never blushed as heavy as now but Anna holds me tightly and I smile a bit. "Don't worry about what you spend today, okay? I'm going to pay everything", she whispers in my ear and I nod slightly. "D-Don't take t-too long, o-okay?", I grin and she nods. "I'll make it as short as possible. Miss me", she whispers and I can't suppress a laugh. "I already do", I promise and she kisses me on my cheek. "I'll take care of you later this evening", she says with a husky voice and I shiver. I know exactly what she means and I can't help myself getting all wet.

I only nod and she let go of my waist and pushes me a bit away. "And now go." And so I turn and go off backwards. She waves at me and I wave back. I don't care if everyone is staring at me and I blow her a kiss which she acts like she would catch it. "See you tonight, Sweetheart." I blush but then I nod and turn around to leave for shopping. I can feel the stares form the others on my back but it doesn't bother me. I'm happy, just totally happy. I feel like singing, dancing and jumping around and my heart flutters like a little bird.

_I have a date with her. I really have a date with her. I need something good to cook. Perhaps I make some entrecôte with potatoes and beans. And then for a dessert I'll make some chocolate cake. _

I'm satisfied with myself and make a list in my mind of what I have to get from the supermarket. This date will be amazing, no beyond amazing. I have to impress her so that she won't leave again.

With zeal I walk through the shelves of food and take what I need. I can't stop smiling like an idiot and I can see some elderly people looking at me and shake their heads but I know that they had been the same once in their lives when they were in love. And yes, I'm terribly in love with this redhead called Anna Summers who is my boss.

I know that's not really good and everyone says one should separate work and personal life but I can't I can't resist and I don't want to either. I want to spend every second of my life with this redhead and nothing can convince me otherwise. She's the one for me, I'm pretty sure of that. She makes my heart flutter and jump and when she's around like before I can't stop grinning stupidly.

Lost in thought I run through the supermarket and pay everything. I don't care how much it is, Anna told me to not look at prices tonight. So I make my way back home. I don't know when exactly Anna will come but I hope as soon as possible.

I slam the door shut behind me with a kick of my foot and kick my sneakers off my feet. I walk straight towards my little kitchen and put the food on the shelf and go back to my living room. My apartment is divided into four rooms, the kitchen, the living room, a bathroom and my bedroom. It's not really huge but I have enough space to live in without feeling boxed in. I even have a big tv and a PlayStation. Yes I'm kind of a gamer. I love to play games on my PS but not really the shooter games. I'm more the one who's in Jump 'n Run games or sometimes action or adventure-games.

Well yeah but that's not the problem right now. I almost faint when I look at my apartment. It's such a great mess. I have to clean it up before Anna comes here. I need to tidy and then I have to take a shower and get dressed. I hope I have something to dress which doesn't look like I'm a hobo or something.

God and her last meeting ends at 4.30pm that's in one and a half hour. I have to hurry. So I begin to pick up each piece of clothing that lays on the floor or the furniture and throws it into the clothes hamper. Most of it were some hoodies in all kinds of different colors. Yeah I wear hoodies almost every day. But I kind of like them.

I look at my living room now. It looks much better now but I guess I could open up the windows so some fresh air can get in and I need to bring my games and DVD's in order. So I kneel down to grab each case take a short look if the disc is in it and put it back into the drawer where they belong. Not long after everything is where it belongs and I look through it satisfied. I think I have a good eye for furnishing. I have a stylish couch in U-form. The cushions are icy blue and the frame is shiny black and my TV stays on a black furniture. The floor consists of parquet in any room, well not each room only two because the kitchen and the bathroom are flagged floors.

I turn towards my bathroom when I feel my IPhone vibrating in my hoody-pocket. I don't know who this could be. No one texts me anytime, well of course Olaf does sometimes but at the moment I don't feel like chatting with my brother but when it vibrates another time I grab it out of my pocket and check my messages.

They both aren't from Olaf they're from Anna and I have to smile while I unlock my phone and read them.

**Sweetheart the meeting takes bit longer so I don't know when I get to you. I'll make it as short as possible.****\- Anna**

And another one right afterwards **I'm looking forward to see what's underneath this hoody. - Anna**

A blush creeps on my cheeks when I read the last one but I smile brightly. My imagination goes crazy right now and I can't stop myself of thinking about making out with Anna or even more of tasting her and being tasted by her. I shake my head about myself and grin like an idiot.

**Just keep it short and simple. - Elsa**

**Who told you that you're gonna see what's underneath this hoody? - Elsa**

I don't have to wait long for her answer and I can't stop grinning like an idiot. I think I will go on like that for some time and I don't really care about as long as Anna doesn't.

**S 'n S, got it. - Anna**

**No one told me but believe me when I say that we're not gonna wear our clothes at the end of this date. - Anna**

Cold and hot frissons run down my back and I can clearly see us having sex and I have to admit that I really like this dream.

**Shouldn't you be concentrated on your meeting, Ms. Summers? :P - Elsa **

**That sounds like we're gonna have fun tonight. You're planning on sleeping over at my place? - Elsa**

Anna isn't concentrated at all on her meeting. I can see that because it seems like she just stares on her phone waiting for my answers because she's online and writing as soon as I've send my messages. But I don't care I know what's about in this meeting and it's nothing too important.

***Rolling my eyes at my beloved PA* Are you my mother or somewhat? ;) - Anna**

**If you have no objections I would love to sleep over at your place. We'll see if we sleep but… - Anna**

I can't take it anymore. My sore almost hurts because I'm so ready for it. I want her now, right now between my legs and my breathe is already heavy.

**I need you right now - Elsa**

I can almost see her smirking while she sits at the table listening with half an ear what her employees are telling her while she looks at her phone.

**Don't get started without me, Sweetheart. - Anna**

I almost moan and stare at my phone. She's driving me crazy only with texting me. What's about this girl that she's able to do that? I don't know but to distract me I stare at my phone.

**I'll give it a try. But I need a shower. - Elsa **

I know this would drive her crazy too and I imagine her sitting at the table in one of the meeting rooms licking her lips and coughing to hide a moan. But it isn't really helping me to calm down again.

**Stop torturing me. When I imagine you undress it doesn't help me to concentrate on my business. But believe me I will pay it back to you when I'm there. – Anna **

Okay now I need some relief. I can't take it anymore. My hand is gliding down at my own body but I'm interrupted by my vibrating phone.

**Hey sis, how about making one of our lazy evenings? Interested? - Olaf**

I roll my eyes. From one moment to another my brother just rained on my parade and every heated atmosphere is gone. I sigh but I have to write back I can't let him come tonight.

**Hey big bro, thanks for asking but not today okay? Another day I love to but today I'm not in the mood. - Elsa**

And then I write something for Anna.

**I'm looking forward to every payback you have for me. And now I'm all wet because I was in the shower. I'm wet everywhere. - Elsa**

**Oh my globe, Elsie? What are you talking about?! – Olaf**

I froze. With horror I let my eyes wander up to the upper side of my phone and there I see it. I haven't sent it to Anna but to my brother. My cheeks burn with embarrassment. What have I done?

**Elsie? To whom are you talking like that? Do you have a girlfriend? Answer me – Olaf**

_Oh god. I can never look at him again._

My phone rings all the time and I know I can't ignore it. My brother won't give up until I answer the phone and so I answer the phone.

"Hi Olaf", I grate and I can only hear him laughing himself silly at me. _"Hi Elsie. So you have a lover, huh? Who's it?"_

"Olaf I'm not telling you anything", I try to say it calmly but I can't my voice is one octave higher than normal and it sounds like I'm a sort of a pig or something. _"Oh come on Elsie. You also know when I'm having a lover so it's only fair if you tell me too."_

"No way. Shut up Olaf. I won't tell you anything ever. I'm sorry for sending it to you that was a mistake. It wasn't meant for you."

"_Oh I hope so lil sis. It would have been kind of weird if you have such feelings for me."_

"Shut it Olaf you know what I meant and I'm going to hang up now. See you sometime or maybe never ever again", I mutter and I can hear him laughing, still. I roll my eyes but I can't be mad at him. It's just impossible for me to be mad at my older brother. I hang up before he can say something I know he will give me some time before he will show up and then I will have to tell him everything but not now.

**Elsa? Everything's okay? - Anna**

_Shit I totally forgot Anna. _

**Everything's perfect. I just had a shower and now I'm wet everywhere. - Elsa**

For a new I feel the air getting heavy around me and I smile again. The embarrassment is mostly gone.

**Okay now it's enough. Meeting is finished I'm on my way. - Anna**

I can't stop smirking and I put my phone aside to go showering. I shower as fast as I can, breaking my records and then I look at my closet. "What should I wear? I can't wear what I wear every time since it's a date so it has to be kind of special."

I look through all my clothes and then I find one hoody that fits perfectly. It's not that baggy more a bit slinky and it's pink. There is a slogan on it saying: _Kiss me if you can._ And then I take out my skinny black jeans. Underneath I wear my normal underwear a simple bra and some panties and a black wifebeater.

* * *

**[A/N] Next chapter will get hot... :P**


	2. Chapter 2 Hot first date

**[A/N] Hi guys. :D **

**Thanks for following and favoriting. :D And thanks at OneEightActual for the review. I know the idea of PA and boss is kind of overused but I like the idea and so: why not. ;) And I'm glad that my english isn't that bad like I expect it to be... :P I give my very best and I think I'm improving my english with wirting my stories here a lot more than in school... :D **

**So I hope you'll have fun reading this chapter. As I said before here comes some hot Elsanna-Stuff. Hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

Just when I'm finished with dressing up the doorbell rings. I'm really excited and I can't stop grinning while I run to the door and tear it open just to see some beautiful redhead staring at me with a slight smirk and teal eyes. "Come…", I begin but I'm interrupted when Anna ties into me. I almost lose my balance and so I'm tripping back until we fall on my couch. But it doesn't bother any of us we just stare into each others eyes until I pull her nearer while wrapping my arms around her neck and we kiss roughly.

When she bites my bottom lip I can't help moaning loudly but when I nibble at her bottom lip she moans. The atmosphere heats up and we both pull away breathing heavily and gasping for air but soon we crash our lips again wanting more and more than just some kisses.

"You drove me crazy before. I almost had to masturbate in front of all my employees. I couldn't take it anymore. You made my core get wet and it throbbed so much it almost hurt."

I can't hold back a hysterical laughter but soon she seals my lips again her hands searching their way under my hoody wrapping itself around my waist. "I almost wanted to relief myself in the shower", I admit and she smirks. "So you didn't do it? I imagined you do it in your shower and it made me go totally nuts. I couldn't stand longer there I had to come over."

"No I didn't do it. It was hard but I did it." I grin and cover her lips with mine again before she can answer anything. We moan and sigh into the kiss until we need some air.

"You mind eating late tonight?", Anna asks and I shake my head lick her lips and smirk at her what makes her laugh breathlessly. "I will eat soon", I say smirking more. I don't know where this self-confidence comes from but I feel great and I'm determined to impress my boss, well more likely my lover.

I let my hands glide down her sides and hips and further until I reach her bare legs but then I go up again and squeeze her butt what educes a loud moan from her causing me to get terribly wet. Her kisses heat up and her hands get underneath my wifebeater touching my bare skin and it feels like heaven to me.

"You're driving me crazy. I'm totally out of my mind", Anna whispers breathlessly and I growl. "Can't think", I murmur and Anna laughs. "I need more. I need you", she says and I just nod pull her nearer and cover her mouth with my lips slipping my tongue into her mouth and explore every inch of her inside.

I roll over so that I'm lying on top of her and she grins. "Oh your sooo sexy, Elsa", she whispers huskily and I'm arousing even more. "You're hot, too hot. I need you right now." Anna smirked and I can feel her hand trailing down my stomach and fumbling with my waistband. My breath hitches and I almost faint. "Can't breathe", I whisper and Anna grunts but her hand is searching its way under my jeans and under my panties towards my core.

I'm terribly tingly down there and now I can feel Annas finger trailing down firstly stroking me over my lips but then she slips her finger between my lips and presses it on my clit. I moan loudly almost roll my eyes and I whine when her finger left me, but she smirks at me and stick her wet finger in my mouth so I have to taste myself. "God, Anna", I moan sucking at Annas finger.

"Touch me", she begs and I smirk. "Oh I will", I smirk and slide my hand under her dress up her inner thigh and slip it under her panties. I god she's really wet, soaking wet and I like it. I slip my finger between her lips and rub her clit while she moans of pleasure. "More, please more", she begs and I smirk pulling my finger out again. "Suck, Anna", I command and stick it into her mouth and I feel her sucking at my finger.

"Get rid of this dress", I whisper and she nods. "And you get out of your hoody and your jeans I need you naked above me." Now it's my turn to nod. "I'm in."

I take off my hoody and I can feel Annas gaze on my breasts. "Wow, Elsa. You're beautiful", she says looking at me with wide eyes and I feel like I'm on drugs or something similar. "Take it off", she pleads and I obey. I take my wifebeater off and stand in front of Anna only with my bra and Jeans. But I don't feel uncomfortable no, I feel good and her gazes make me feel strong and beautiful and I turn towards her. "Now it's your turn, pet", I ask and Anna grins widely. She takes off her dress and looks at me. "Jeans", she announces and I grin. "Right. Come here and take them off."

Anna doesn't hesitate, she jumps up and pulls my Jeans off my hips so we stand facing one another and I can't resist and let my hands glide from her shoulders to her breasts and then I open her bra and throw it away just to look at her beautiful breasts. "You're gorgeous, Anna", I whisper and she smiles happily before she moans when I let my tongue circling around her nipple massaging her other with my hand.

"Good god, Elsa", she moans grabs my hair and pulls me closer and I smile into her skin. She tastes unbelievably good of peach and a little bit of chocolate. I could lick her continuously but after some minutes I change the breast taking her other in my mouth and Anna continue to moan.

"Elsa more, please." I scratch her a little with my teeth and she whines. "E-Elsa… ah… p-please." So I decide to give her what she wants. I push her backwards to the bedroom and push her onto the bed. "And now I'm gonna eat you alive", I say and I can see her shiver. "I'm gonna taste you", I whisper in a husky voice and I see her eyes glued to my body.

"Do you like what you see?", I ask her and she almost let her tongue fall out of her mouth. "I love it. Please come here. I want you to touch me. Everywhere." I obey but before I lay on my bed I take off my panties and my bra enjoying the gaze I get from Anna. But I can't hold back anymore and I climb on my bed and over Anna. I sit on her stomach letting her feel my wet core and she moans. She let her hand trail down her stomach and then I feel her touch between my legs.

I growl, support my body with my hands beneath Anna. "A-Anna", I moan loudly and close my eyes. I feel her fingers rubbing my clit and I can barely breathe. I arch my back not far away of coming anymore but then Anna pulls back her hand and I whimper quietly. "Ah A-Anna", I whisper but she only laughs. "You aren't allowed to come yet, Sweetheart", she announces and I roll my eyes. It's almost painful how it twitches between my legs and I bite my lips but only until Anna pulls me down and covers my lips with a passionate kiss that let me forget anything else than her.

"I want to see you come", she whispers in my ear and I growl. "M-Make me c-come", I stammer and she sticks two of her fingers into me. "Come, Elsa", she encourages me and I cry out a little when she begins to push and pull and rubs my clit. I moan loudly and bite my lip. "Come Elsa", she says again and I roll my eyes. "T-tongue", I whine and she smirks while her fingers continue to pleasure me.

She pulls out her fingers leaving me feeling totally empty and unsatisfied. "Anna p-please", I whine again and she grins licking my juice from her fingers and I moan only of these sight. I need her tongue I need it desperately and so I kneel over her face and I feel her arms wrapping around my thighs holding me in place. And then I can feel her tongue licking me, sucking at my clit and I press myself against her. "God... Ah..." I'm near to come I can feel it but Annas tongue licking my juice it drives me crazy. I begin to glide up and down her face rub my core against her and she moans into me.

I can feel myself tightening and when Anna enters me with her tongue I come hard. I arch my back cry out loud her name in pleasure and tighten my walls around her tongue. She leads me through a long orgasm with pushing her tongue out and into my while I moan and cry until I crumple on her. I slowly glide down her body leaving a wet trail and I can see some of my juice on her chin until she licks it away and I can feel myself get hot again.

Anna pulls me nearer and kisses me roughly our tongues battling for dominanceand exploring each other's insides while I taste myself in her mouth. When she pulls back she smirks at me. "Did you like it?", she asks and I growl. "Best thing ever", I whisper and she nods pulling me into another kiss again. Her hand grabs mine and slowly leads it between her legs. "I need you touching me, Elsa, so desperately."

I smile giving her a harsh kiss and biting my way down her body. She whines and whimpers of pain when I bite her but I soothe every bite with my tongue, teasing her and it works. She goes through all sorts of contortions and I spread her legs so I can kneel between them. I look at her sex and I'm amazed. She looks beautiful and I enter her with my finger rubbing her clit with my thumb causing her to moan and arch her back.

"E-Elsa m-make me c-come", she begs and I nod. "I will." She whines and I continue to rub her clit, pleasuring and teasing her not letting her come yet. "Ah... E-Elsaa", she moans and I love the sounds she makes while I'm pleasuring her. "Not yet pet", I command she grimaces but moan again. "Tongue p-please. I w-want to... Ah... f-feel you i-inside. Ahh..."

I grin pushing my finger as deep as possible in her loving her tightness. But then I lean forward and begin to lick her core my finger still in her and she cries my name out loud even though she's not coming yet.

I lick her juice and taste her but fast I can't hold back anymore. I pull out my finger wrap my arms around her legs holding her in place and then I rub my face at her core feeling her arching her back to come nearer to me. I pull back causing her to whimper and I grin. My chin, my nose and my cheeks are wet from her but I love it. "Don't move", I tell her and she looks at me with wide eyes but nods.

And so I lick her again. Circling my tongue around her clit scratching it with my teeth and suck it. She's still not coming and I continue to drive her crazy make her forget everything than me and my tongue between her legs. "Ah... E-Elsa inside" she begs and I obey entering her with my tongue rub my nose at her clit and she comes hard and only seconds after I stuck my tongue in.

I push my tongue in and out feeling her walls tighten around me her whole body twitching and I can hear her crying out my name one time and another while she grabs my hair pulling me nearer and I like it. I drink her up not letting go one single drop of her delicious juice until she lies in bed without any move breathing as heavy as if she just had run a marathon.

I lay myself over her and she purrs when I softly stroke her chest. "You're beautiful Sweetheart", she whispers and I smile happily. "And you're gorgeous with and without clothes." She grins, rolls over so that she lies on top of me now. I wrap my arms around her slim waist enjoying her tickling hair on my skin and her body over mine.

She opens my braid and begins to toy with my hair while leaning in to kiss me. I stroke her back let my hands glide up and down until I softly squeeze her butt. She sighs and places kisses on my breasts and kissing her a way up my shoulder, my neck and then along my bottom jaw until she reaches my lips. "I have to thank you", she mumbles and I look at her with my head tilted to the right side. She lays her palms on my cheeks kissing me softly. "Why?", I ask and she nuzzles her nose at my neck. "Anna?", I ask again and stroke her back comforting. "It's just because I've never experienced something like this before", she murmurs almost inaudible but I just go on fondling her.

"You don't have to thank me Anna", I whisper and wrap my arms around her naked waist. "I'm happy that you liked it that much." She lifts her head and I can see unshed tears in her eyes. "Hey everything's alright. There's no need to cry, pet." I have the urge to call her that so that she knows she's something special for me but the tears in her eyes begin to fall and run down her cheeks so I loosen my grip around her waist and wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry", she sobs and her shoulders shiver. I don't know what to do. I have no clue why she's crying at the moment I only know that my heart aches to see her in pain. "Shush, Anna", I say hoping to calm her down. "I'm here for you, okay? I won't go away. But why are you crying? Did I do something that made you cry?" I can hear that my voice sounds shaky but I don't really care. All I care at the moment is Anna and end her crying.

She shakes her head, tears stream down her cheeks and she nuzzles her head into my chest. "Everything's okay honey", I say caressing her softly until she starts to relax a little. I lift her chin up with my hand and kiss her softly on her lips, wiping away her tears and we look each other deep into the eyes. "You're alright again?", I ask and she nods slightly embarrassed, I can see it because her cheeks turn red. But I can't stop thinking that she looks so unbelievably cute when she's blushing.

"Why did you cry?", I ask and she looks away. "I… I", she begins and brakes off again, swallowing hard and I can see that her lips tremble again. I take her face in my palms forcing her softly to look at me. "You can tell me everything, pet." She smiles slightly and kisses me on my cheek. "You're too good for me", she whispers and almost burst into tears again her eyes are streaming in tears. "Don't cry, please don't cry, everything's alright."

"I'm sorry", says her voice hoarse. "No need for that. Just tell me what's hurting you." I almost beg her to tell it because I can see it in her face that she's suffering and I need to help her, I really need to I can't stand seeing her this suffering.

"It's stupid", she mumbles her cheeks turning slightly red and I brush her lips with mine. "It's okay. Nothing's stupid when it makes you feeling this bad." She chuckles, closes her eyes and nuzzles her nose against at my neck. "It's just… Well I guess… I mean…", she shakes her head and I can see that she's struggling with telling me. "Yes?", I encourage her and wind a strand of her red hair round my finger softly pulling at it so she looks me in my eyes again. "I love you", she confesses and nuzzles her nose again at my neck.

I lie there hear her telling me that she loves me and every burden loses its weight. I'm not able to react in any way even if I know I have to otherwise she thinks I don't feel what she feels. But I can't my mouth don't listen to what my brain tells him and it says something totally different than I wanted to say. I wanted to say that I return her love but in fact I just asked: "Y-You love m-me?"

She nods saying nothing and I just lay there motionless until she lifts up her head to look at me. "I do Sweetheart. I'm in love with you." I can only look at her my mind is totally blank and I have no idea what to say and then I open my mouth. "Because of that you cried?"

I want to slap me right into my face when I said it but I can't take it back anymore and I can see that I hurt her but I can also see that she accepts that I didn't return her confession of love. Now I can feel tears welling up inside of me and I can barely see her because my eyes are streaming in tears. I feel her palms on my cheeks and her nose nuzzling mine. "Don't cry Sweetheart. It's okay. You need some time, it's totally fine. You don't have to return my confession but I want that you know that I love you. I'm not mad at you, I understand and I'll wait until you're ready. It's okay, Elsa."

Her voice is soft and warm and she hugs me tightly so I can relax a bit and when she kisses me and wipes my tears out of my eyes and smile faintly. "I'm so sorry", I whisper but she shushed me with laying her fingers on my lips. "No need for that. I know that you have a thing for me and that's enough until you're ready for more. I just want that you know I love you. I know one shouldn't say that at the first date but… I really am in love with you like I never felt it before. But I don't want to push you into something."

I nod and she smiles at me her sweetest smile before leaning in and kissing me tenderly. I wrap my arms around her neck feeling wonderful and horrible at the same time. _Why can't I return her confession of love? I mean I do love her, don't I? I don't know I want to return it but in some way I just can't. Why can't I say it?_

I open my mouth again, seeing that she's longing for me to say it and I can see the hope in her eyes. I take a deep breath and want to say something but I can't. I can't say these three words and so I close my mouth again looking somewhere over her shoulder while she kisses me. "Don't force you to", she mumbles but I hear the pain in her voice and it's making me angry about myself. I'm so stupid. The girl I love confessed her love for me and I can't return it. Why the hell am I as mute as a fish right now?

I close my eyes concentrating on her lips and her tongue spoiling my skin and I sigh. "I have a really big thing for you", I whisper and she lifts her head and looks me in the eyes. She smiles but I see her sadness and I bury my face in her neck wrapping my arms around her waist, pressing her against me like I'm afraid she would leave me if I don't.

She smiles lovingly and caresses my breasts. "I'm not leaving, Sweetheart", she says and kisses my cleavage her lips only brushing lightly over my skin but it makes me relax and calm down again. Happiness like liquid gold floods through my veins and I can't help smiling.

"I will return it to you", I whisper and I'm happy to see her smile brightening again when she leans in to kiss me on my lips. "That's everything I need to know." We look at each other and she laughs sweetly. "Don't think of it, okay? I'm happy that you're here with me and I'm even more happy when you want to say it but for now I have everything I want. Well almost, 'cause I'm starving right now." Her eyes are filled with laughter and I can't prevent the laugh escaping my throat what makes her smile beamingly.

"Let's get up and I'll watch you cook something for dinner", she whispers in my ear and I grin. "Okay. But only if I can stare at you too when you're watching me." She laughs. "You can stare whenever you want to stare, well at me naturally." I grunt. "Oh I thought I'm allowed to stare at everyone I want to. Now I'm disappointed." I fake a pout and she's hitting me with one of my pillows. "Get it together Elsa Arendelle. I don't like to share."

I giggle and we have a little fight over the pillow which I lose when she kisses me on the lips and snatch the pillow away causing me to shake my head in indignation but I grin as wide as she does. "Get off me, otherwise I can't cook something for you", I tease and she copycats my so I have to laugh. I poke my tongue out at her and she raises an eyebrow. "You… you poke your tongue out at me? Really? That hurts, that really hurts." She says and lays a hand hammy on her heart and let herself fall down on my bed.

I sit up, lay myself on her and nibble her jaw until she shivers and I grin. "So now I'm gonna cook dinner." She nods and let me go so I get up and walk through my room totally naked and I know exactly that she stares at me but it doesn't bother me. On the contrary I really enjoy knowing that she stares at me. I open the door of my closet and grab two hoodies out of it. One in green and one in blue. I throw the green one towards Anna who catches it easily and I slip my blue one on while she does the same with the green one.

I look at her and I can't stop smiling stupidly. Here she is, Anna Summers, the girl of my dreams looking at me lovingly and wearing one of my hoodies. She looks very sweet and she smiles at me. "Do you like what you see?", she teases and I nod. "You look really cute in my hoody. Especially when I know you're not wearing anything underneath it." I crawl up my bed again and let my fingers run up her bare leg making her shiver a bit and lick her lips in expectation but I just stop where the hoody ends and she let out a disappointed whine. "Elsa", she begs and I just kiss her roughly before walking out of the room, using all of my self-control to not return and eat her up alive another time.

I walk out of my bedroom and I can hear Anna shouting at me and I can't stop grinning like a little devil. I don't know where this comes from but I love to tease her. I look at the watch at the wall and smirk a little. It's almost eight o'clock we've been in my room for almost 4 hours. It didn't feel like so much time but I guess when I spend my time with someone I really like it doesn't work like normally. I smile happily stepping into my kitchen and opening the door from the fridge. I bend over to take the meat and the beans out of the fridge set them onto the kitchen counter and bend over another time to take out the potatoes when I hear a click of the tongue and a low whistle.

"Woah I didn't know I get something that hot for dinner", I hear Annas smooth voice and I chuckle when I felt her hands squeezing my butt, no not over my hoody her hands squeeze my naked butt but I don't bother it feels too god. "Well you won't get enough food just with me", I grin and look back at Anna who tilts her head licking her lips. "Are you sure about that?", she asks me and when I feel her biting my butt I squeak startled while Anna laughs her head off me.

I slap her hand away when she tries to squeeze my butt another time and she just laughs. "Anna stop it. I can't cook if you act like this."

"Act like what?", she asks and her voice is sweet and innocent and when I look at her I can see that her expression is too. I raise my eyebrow and she shrugs innocently. "What? I'm sorry I can't take my hands off of you especially of your backside." I can't help shivering a little when she circles around her finger on my skin and when I straighten myself frantically I stumble my head against the edge of the fridge.

"Ugh", I gasp and rub my head while Anna look at me worried. She laid her hand gently on my shoulder looking at me apologetically. "Sorry Sweetheart I didn't want that to happen. Is it painful?" I grin at her while I continue to rub my head. "Nothing happened I just bumped my head. But don't worry I've got a pighead so I will survive it. Perhaps I barely squeak through but I'll survive." Anna rolls her eyes at me smacks my shoulder and I laugh. "Don't make a fool of me", she pouts and I take her chin in my hand pull her nearer and kiss her on the lips.

"I like to make a fool of you when I bump my head because of you. And for information I lose brain cells every time I bump my head at some point I'm getting stupid." Anna crosses her arms before her chest and eyes up at me. "You can still cook when you're stupid, can't you?", she wants to know and I burst out into loud laughter. "So that's everything you want me to do? Cook you some food?"

I see a mischievous glimpse in her eyes when she gives me a hangdog look and I shake my head. "This is not going to work, young lady. I'm not letting myself being used as a cook only because I'm stupid because of you." I wag my finger at her and she looks like a little scolded schoolgirl.

"But if you are stupid you don't even realize that I use you as my cook. You will be happy that you can be with me." First I look at her my mouth wide open but then we both burst into laughter holding our stomachs.

"You're evil, you know that?", I ask and look at her. She only smirks and shrug her shoulders. "You're the first one who told me so." I grin and shake my head. "I don't believe that. I mean you look like a little angel but you're a little devil under this angelic appearance."

"Angelic appearance? Oh really? That's too cute, thank you for this compliment." Anna smiles sweetly and I shake my head but I can't hold back a wide grin. "Do you always just hear what you want to hear pet?" I grin widely and she gives me another hangdog look. "It's the best way to gain confidence to hear good things about yourself. And to not get hurt you overhear the bad things, you know?"

I can see that she's serious now and I know exactly what she's telling me through this. Her eyes are glued to a point at the ceiling above my shoulder and she assumes a stiff attitude that I've never seen on her before. I take the few steps towards her wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a comforting hug. "Oh Anna", I whisper and she snuggles into me nuzzles her nose at my neck and clings to me like I'm a lifebelt and I tighten my grip around her. "That sounds like a great strategy to protect yourself. And I guess it worked out well until now."

Anna shakes her head and my heart aches. This wonderful young woman has never been really happy since she was thirteen. It's a shame that her parents didn't take care of her like they should have. I mean I can understand that they suffered because of the loss of a daughter but they can't give up on their other daughter because of that. I mean aren't the living ones the more important ones than the ones who are dead? Not that one should forget them but we should concentrate on the ones who live and not the ones who are already gone.

"I'm here, Anna. And I won't leave your side again. I know that you're beautiful and an amazing young woman. I see more good qualities in you than bad ones and only if you have bad ones you're a human being because no human being is perfect and no one should be. Everyone should have his bad sides but one should give his best to show them as little as possible. It's not that we're not allowed to make a bad choice or something like that but not on purpose. We shouldn't want to do something bad and when we don't want it everything's just fine. So you're a wonderful girl, at least for me, not perfect at all but perfect for me." My voice is getting lower and lower until I only breathe the last words but I hope Anna heard them because they're the most important ones of my whole speech.

I don't move I just wait and look if Anna reacts in any kind and she does. She lifts up her head and holds my gaze with her shimmering teal eyes. "Perfect for you? You mean… you mean perfect, for real?" I can't stop grinning and I nod pecking her on her nose. "For real. You're a wonderful young woman and you deserve to be happy. And I would be more than happy if you chose me to make you happy."

"I've already chosen you a year ago", Anna whispers and I let my hands wander under my hoody she wears and I enjoy feeling her warm, soft skin. "That's making me happy", I whisper back and I'm glad to see Anna smile again. Even when still unshed tears are shimmering in her teal eyes the happiness now dominates the pain.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you", she murmurs into my ear and I can't help feeling like the hero of the world. I lean in cover her lips with mine and have her knees turn to jelly. I pull back from our kiss looking at her softly. "And now let me cook something for dinner, okay?"

She grins but nods and strokes a wild strand of my hair back behind my ear. I can't help smiling lovingly at her and peck her lips once more before letting her go.

"Can I help you?", she asks and I grin and nudge her nose. "I think it's a bit dangerous to give you a knife." She pouts but I see the smile behind it.

"I'm not that clumsy. I already did use a knife without hurting myself."

I grin more widely. "I didn't mean it's too dangerous for you-" I let the sentence with an open end and she understands what I'm implying. She smacks the back of my head and I can't stop the laugh escaping my throat.

"You're so mean", she pouts again and I lay a palm on her cheek caressing her softly with my thumb. "You know that you're incredible sweet when you're pouting?" The corners of Annas mouth twitches and I know she's fighting back a grin.

I don't know how she's doing it but it feels like it's the most normal thing ever to be with her like that. Her shiny teal eyes looking at me, Anna in my clothes smiling this sweet, since she lost the fight against her smile, and then she tilts her head. I know I'm lost. I'm lost in her eyes and I'm totally hers. Even if I can't say I love you to her, I'm terribly in love with her. Everything I find out about her makes her more wonderful. I can't look at her as my boss again I just want to be by her side and see her being happy.

"What do you think can I cut the potatoes? Or maybe I cut off your tongue so you can't say something mean again", she jokes and I act like I'm thinking. "Ah I don't really like this idea. By the way I can write something mean even if I don't have a tongue. Oh and there's another idea. I can't pleasure you anymore, do you want that? No kisses too."

I grin and tap her nose. "Think before you talk, pet", I tease and it feels like it's the most usual thing ever. I turn around to face the kitchen counter when I feel her arms wrapping themselves around my waist, above my hoody, and she hides her hands in the pocket of my hoody. "I think", she says and I hear the laughter in her voice. "I think I should teach you some respect for your superior but somehow I don't want to do that. You're not my inferior anymore I think of you as my girlfriend and there I love your teasing."

A wonderful feeling wells up in me. I'm flying high and I turn around forcing Anna to pull her hands out of my hoody-pocket. I lay my palms on her cheeks looking at her intensely. "So we're a couple?", I ask my voice husky and a little bit shaky. She only stares at my eyes a faint smile on her lips. "If you want to grow a couple with me we are a couple. I do want you as my girlfriend."

"Even if I'm your PA? Don't you think it's making things difficult? Maybe too difficult?" Anna looks at me and she knows that I'm serious. I see it because she's serious too. "I know what you mean but I'm sure we'll find a way. For a first I would say you stay my PA and when we have some problems because of it we find something else where you can work. But I don't want to lose you anymore. You're something special I can feel it."

"So we two are a couple. Oh Anna I'm so happy. And you're sure I'm not dreaming everything and wake up in some moments?" Anna grins and nudges my arm causing me to squeal quietly. "Ouch. That hurt." She smiles pulling my head nearer and gives me a soft kiss. I close my eyes and I can't believe it. It's reality that I'm here with Anna Summers and we just decided to be a couple.

After this kiss we smile at each other and I take her hand lacing our fingers before I turn around to look at the kitchen counter again.

We cook our dinner, well I'm the one who really cook and Anna is distracting me with her hands or with kissing me or just staring at me like she strips me naked in her head. It's kind of hard to stay cool when I want to go for her immediately. But I manage to cook dinner and so it's finished at almost then o'clock and the chocolate cake of which dough Anna snarfed when I didn't look is in the oven so we can eat it after having dinner.

But before wie can eat I set the table with some romantic candles and petals of fake roses so that it's a real candlelight dinner. I look at Anna when I bring the plates full with food and I think she likes it a lot. Her smile is bright and she seems to be happy.

I sit down on the opposite of Anna and she looks at me. "Thank you for this more than wonderful evening. I've never been this happy for years. I love you Sweetheart." My smile is getting brighter and I think it reaches from one ear to the other but I don't want to stop. My heart stumbles over its own rhythm and I blow her a kiss. "You're something special for me. The thing I have for you is growing bigger and bigger with each second I stay with you."

Her stomach grumbles and I grin. "Well we're both hungry and our food is getting cold when we don't eat now. So enjoy your meal, pet."

"Thanks for cooking. Enjoy your meal too, Sweetheart." We begin to eat and when she takes the first bite Anna closes her eyes. I watch her to see how she likes it and I'm sure that she loves it. I can hear her quiet: "Mhhhhh..." And I'm proud of myself.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice her stopping to eat. I wince a bit when she calls my name and I hear her beautiful laughter. "Hm?", I ask and she grins. "It's delicious. I think I could get used to this."

"What do you eat normally?", I ask looking at her curiously and she shrugs her shoulders. "Mostly I order some food or I'm out with friends. You like cooking or why can you cook that well?"

"Well you know when my parents died my brother tried to cook but it was awful and so I started to learn how to cook. I watched almost a million cooking shows and the rest was learning by doing. I do like cooking when I can cook for more than just me. I don't really like to cook just for me. But I have to, haven't I?"

Anna reaches over the table and lays her hand on mine stroking it softly. "Now you can cook for at least two. I'll be here when you want me to. And I won't leave you again."

I smile at her and for some seconds we hold our gazes before we give our attention another time on eating. But I can't really concentrate. I'm panting for getting to know her better and so I watch her again until she stops eating looking at me askingly. "Why are you staring like that, Sweetheart?", she wants to know and I blush. I clear my throat.

"I just can't look away. And I have so many questions to get to know you better." Anna smiles while eating and nods. "So then let's get started. Ask everything you want."

"First of all: Did you only hire me because you were sexually attracted by me?" Her expression turns from playfully to seriously and she shakes her head. "No I would never hire somebody only because of that. My company is my little baby and I would never do something that's bad for it. Besides that I felt this sexual attraction you had the best qualifications and you seemed to be competent. You really do a great job and it will be very difficult to find someone as good as you in case you'll leave someday."

I nod and smile at her. Satisfied about what I just heard. "How many boyfriends have you got? And did you sleep with them?", I ask blushing harder but Anna smiles. "Well real boyfriends I had three and yes with them I've slept. Why?"

"I'm just curious", I answer and she nods. "Have you ever slept with a man?" I shake my head. "I've never slept with a man and I will never do so. Did you like to sleep with your boyfriends? Did they know that you're gay?"

Anna grins while she continues to eat. "It wasn't that bad. They all have been very caring and we liked each other. But it was never as wonderful as with you."

And another time I can't stop grinning like an idiot. "And did they know that you would have preferred to have a girlfriend?" Anna shrugs. "Two of them knew. At some point I trust them enough to tell them the truth. They both reacted very kind to my confession. They were really in love with me and they both said they wouldn't bother about me being gay and that they would love to stay a couple with me even if I don't love them like they did. But we had good times. We had fun together and enjoyed each others company. I wouldn't want to miss these times anymore and I gained good friends there."

I nod watching her eating until she points at me with her fork. "You're staring Sweetheart", she grins and I nod. "I know but I think I have your permission to stare at you whenever I like to."

She laughs and I love the sound of her laughter. I haven't heard it that often until now and today I heard it multiple times what made me happy because she laughs because of me. "You got me. But now it's my turn to ask you a question." I nod and she looks at me. "Why do you hide yourself behind or under your baggy hoodies? I mean you're beyond beautiful you could wear everything and look good in it."

I take a sudden interest in my plate until Anna embraces my left hand with hers. "They're more comfortable", I mumble and hope she would accept this answer but of course she doesn't. "But that's not the main reason, is it?", she asks and I shake my head.

"No it's not." I take a deep breath and she looks at me encouraging. "The first time I kissed a girl, well she kissed me and I kissed her back, she began to scream that I kissed her without her wanting it and that she didn't like to be kissed by a girl. That it's disgusting. She was one of the most popular girls at my grade and after that everyone at school called me names and made fun of me like to ask me if I would rather be a boy but that I can't be one because one could clearly see that I'm a girl and so I started to wear hoodies to hide my body and also my feelings."

"That's horrible", she murmurs and I shrug. "It became my normal school-life. I was a loner and I've never really made friends in my life, well beneath my roommate at university."

"But you're so wonderful. I could swear everyone would love to be friends with you. You know what?", she asks and her eyes shine brightly. I smile a bit and shake my head. "No, what?"

"Are you okay with it to meet my five best friends the day after tomorrow?" I stare at her with wide eyes. It's not like I don't want to meet her friends but who knew if they're going to like me or not, especially when I'm her best friends girlfriend. And I'm not really good at making friends. Olaf's my witness he saw me trying and mostly he was the one who had to comfort me after it.

_But with Jack and Kristoff I made friends, so I have to be able to make friends. At least I have to give it a try._

I smile at Anna who noticed my hesitation and squeezes my hand. "I know they're going to like you. And I'm there with you. I'm going to help you when you need some help."

And so I nod, smirking. "I would love to meet your friends", I say and Annas smile gets beamingly. "You won't regret it, Sweetheart."

"We'll see but I guess at some point I have to meet them anyway, haven't I?" I grin widely and Anna nudges my hand. "Don't be mean to my friends", she laughs and I look as innocent as possible. "I'm never mean. Mean isn't even a word in my vocabulary."

She raises an eyebrow and I can't hold back a laugh anymore. "Don't lie to me Sweetheart", she tries to be serious but when I pull her chair nearer and begin to tickle her, she can't hold back a laugh either. "Stop it Miss. Arendelle", she laughs breathless and tries to grab my hands to stop me from tickling.

"I didn't know that you're that ticklish", I tease and she wipes away some tears of laughter. "Please stop I can't… breathe… anymore." And so I stop laying my hands on her hips. "You like chocolate cake directly out of the oven?", I ask and she grins. "It's the best thing to eat on earth."

"Well I know something I like more", I say in a husky voice and she blushes heavily what makes me grin stupidly. I know that she knows what I meant by that. "Shut it Sweetheart", she mumbles and I laugh. "So you want to eat some chocolate cake? Or something else?" I can't stop myself with teasing her and when she places her hand on my inner thigh and slowly let it trail up I'm getting wet just like some time ago.

"Maybe I found something that's better than chocolate cake too", she whispers while letting her hand cup my core and a moan slip out of my mouth. "Anna", I crunch almost rolling my eyes when I feel her fingers twirling around my clit and eventually she enters me with her finger and I can't hold back a loud moan and gasp for air while I'm arching my back.

But soon, way too soon if you ask me, she pulls back sticking her wet finger into her mouth licking my juice and letting out an appreciatively sigh. "So good", she whispers causing me to grow hot everywhere and shiver a bit. She looks at me from under her eyelashes, smiling devilishly. "Oh I'm so going to pay it back to you, pet", I threaten but it doesn't impress her and so I grab the hoody she's wearing pulling her nearer and shut her mouth with my lips closing my eyes and enjoying her.

"I would love to taste your chocolate cake, Sweetheart", she whispers and I grin licking her lips one last time and get on my feet walking towards the kitchen to get the cake.

Only two minutes after I return with two slices of cake and we both eat it with great pleasure. But just when we finish I grab her hand and pull her towards my bedroom. After having another orgasm we both breathe heavily. My eyelids are getting heavy and I know I'm going to fall asleep very soon and when I look at Anna I can see that it's the same for her. "Come here, pet", I ask and opening my arms so she can cuddle into me. She smiles sleepy while wrapping her arms around my naked waist and kissing the skin between my breasts.

"I love you, Elsa", she whispers half asleep and I caress her back smiling as happy as never before while kissing her forehead. "Sleep well, Anna. Sweet dreams."

And we just fall asleep huddled up to one another and drifting off into the land of the dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 The next morning

**Hi everyone... :)**

**Should I hide somewhere? Or run? **

**Guys I'm soooo freakin' sorry that it took soooo long. But here it is, the new chapter. *yay* I guess there will be some more, but I don't know how many. ;)**

**I hope to write more again now but I won't promise anything. I just give my best. (Sorry for each and every mistake.)**

**Have fun reading,**

**Love, **

**Jess**

* * *

I wake up really early the next morning. My alarm clock shows 5.13am but I don't mind because it's the most beautiful thing to wake up and feel Anna snuggled into me.

I can't believe it, the last night really had been real. Anna and I are together.

_We're a couple, she's my girlfriend now. Oh my god, Anna Summers is my girlfriend. How can I be this lucky to have this wonderful woman falling for me? I mean I'm nothing special well I mean I am kind of special but not good special more like weird and strange. But Anna she's just perfection in every kind of way._

I wince a little when I feel her hands wandering up and down my spine and I come back to reality, looking into her sleepy baby blue eyes. "Anna", I whisper and she smiles at me before she leans in and seals my lips with a soft kiss.

I can't help the soft moan that escape my throat but I don't care. It feels too good feeling her warm lips on mine and when I feel her smile against my lips I smile too. She pulls back and in the first moment I just follow her because I don't want to lose contact of her lips, but then she pulls back more and grins at me. "Don't worry, babe, I'll be still here in some minutes you know?"

I roll my eyes and lick my lips but a sudden nervousness is rising and I know Anna notices it because her grin grows wider and her eyes gleam amusedly. "Am I making you nervous?", she asks and her hand wanders down my naked stomach. Every single muscle tightens where her fingers touch my skin and I shiver slightly. My cheeks turn red, I can feel that because they feel really hot.

Anna leans into me, her hand stopping right before she reaches my core and I'm gasping for air. "I love you, Elsa Arendelle, with all of my heart. And I can't keep my hands off of you. It's impossible."

Her hands wander up again and cup my breasts and I close my eyes, purring like a cat. It's like heaven to finally wake up next to the one person I always imagined to wake up and it's a million times better than I ever imagined it to be.

"What are you thinking?", Anna asks me and I open my eyes again to take a glimpse at her. "Why?", I ask back and she grins before she softly strokes back a curl of my blonde hair. "Because you were smiling that cute like you were dreaming of something nice."

"I was", I agree with her and smile when I rub my nose at hers. "I was thinking that it's the best I ever experienced to wake up next to you. It's still like a dream that you're really here with me."

"But it's no dream babe and I hope we're going to wake up next to each other a lot more times." I can't stop the bright smile spreading over my face but I don't want to, I want to show Anna that I'm really happy with her, even if I wasn't able to tell her yet that I love her in return. She smiles at me too and I don't believe how much she's changed.

I mean I was in love with her even before but now she's just cute, a really sweet young girl. Being silly but also filled with love she wants to spread in this world. I didn't know that she's this sweet until yesterday but I don't want to miss that ever again. I want to make her laugh and smile all the time because it's like the most beautiful thing in this world.

"I should go take a shower", she murmurs into my ear and I shiver slightly but nod. "And I'll prepare breakfast while you're showering, ok?" Now Anna nods and before she gets out of bed she pecks my lips and puts on my green hoody. I can't keep my eyes off her, she looks too cute when she's wearing a more than one size too big hoody and strokes back her hair like she's just doing it right now.

She smiles at me and heads for the door of my bedroom. But just before she can leave my bedroom I call her back. "Anna", I murmur and she turns around looking at me askingly. "Yeah?"

I begin to fiddle with the blanket. I suddenly ran out of words and again I can't say these three words I desperately want to tell her. I can't look her in the eyes because I know for sure she knew what I wanted to say and again I couldn't do it. I don't want to see the pain in her eyes that I'm causing her because I'm too scared to say those three words.

"What do you want for breakfast?", I ask, my voice a little shaky but I can't help myself. Still not looking at Anna I hear her sighing and I know she's been hurt again.

"I just take what you have for me", she whispers before she leaves my bedroom and just when she closes the door I whisper: "I'm sorry, Anna." Filled with anger about myself I start to box my cushion.

_What sick joke are you playing on me, destiny? Why can't I tell her that I'm in love with her? Why is it just impossible for me to speak out loud these three words? They don't hurt me, they don't change anything about my feelings. I love her even if I can't tell her that I do so. What's the matter? _

"ELSA", I hear Anna screaming from the other side of the door and I wrap the blanket around my naked body and jump to the door. I tore it open and I see Anna like a statue in the middle of the room, frozen in all her movements. "Anna? What's going on?", I ask and she only points towards the sofas so I turn my head to take a look and I freeze too.

There sits a really handsome guy, his hair black, his skin pretty pale and he's smirking at me. "So that's your lover, sis?", he asks and I shoot him a deadly glare but he doesn't care about it and just stares at Anna who looks at me like I'm insane. "Sis?", she asks and her voice squeaks.

I wrap the blanket a little bit tighter around my naked body and try to hide everything but it just doesn't want to stay in place and it just slides down, so parts of my breasts are seen. I don't answer Anna, my cheeks burning red and I shoot deadly glares at my older brother Olaf.

"I'm Olaf", he now says leaning back on my sofa and looking at Anna with a great smile on his face. "I'm Elsas two years older brother. I bet she told you about me, right?" Now he turns his attention towards me again and I crunch my teeth.

"What are you doing here?", I grunt and Anna still doesn't move nor react in any way. But I can't focus on her now I want to know what the hell is wrong with my brother to just break into my apartment without ringing the bell or asking for entrance first.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you're alright, sissy", he smirks cheeky and I hiss at him. "Get the hell out of here. I didn't give you permission to just enter my apartment whenever you want."

"Ah come on, sissy, it's not that bad. I mean I was just worried about you." I know he's making fun of me, he always does but I don't think it's funny right now. "You could have called me then. There's no need for something like this." I gesture towards him but he's still not impressed.

But now Anna catches my attention with walking towards me and nudges my arm. "Ouch", I hiss and she rolls her eyes. "I almost had a heart attack when I saw him. I thought he's a burglar and he's going to kill me or something." I can hear my brother laughing on the sofa but I don't care about him right now. He's just a piece of shit at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming. I didn't invite him here", I say glaring at my older brother once again but he just shrugs with his shoulders. "You hear I didn't invite you, that means you're not welcome here." I'm really getting angry about him I can't help but I don't think it's funny.

"Come on, Els, I just wanted to get to know your lover since you accidentally sent me her text." Now Annas cheeks turn red too and I bury my face in one hand my cheeks burning like fire. "OLAF", I scream and I know he's enjoying this whole show.

"What? It's just the truth that you accidentally sent the text for her to me. I'm not the one to be blamed for this." He holds his hands up in the air in defense and Anna stares at him. "You- She- What have you done?", she asks me and I can feel how I'm shrinking. "It was an accident." Anna looks at me and suddenly she bursts into a fit of giggles and Olaf laughs too.

"When did this all happen? And why didn't you tell me yesterday?", she wants to know and I roll my eyes. "It's embarrassing, okay? I didn't want to embarrass me nor you but this piece of shit over there always likes to embarrass me in front of all the people I care for. I hate you", I add and glare at Olaf who's just sending me air-kisses.

"I love you too, sissy." I poke my tongue out at him, still angry. "Shut up."

Anna comes over and warps her arms around my waist kissing me softly. "When?", she wants to know with a smirk and I feel my cheeks turning brightly red again. "Remember when we yesterday texted during your meeting?", I ask and I know that she exactly knows when it happened. "Oh my gosh Elsa", she giggles and I press my lips together. "You texted him that thing about going into the shower and so on?"

I nod deeply embarrassed but Anna cups my chin and forces me to look her in the eyes. "You're such a dork. But you're my dork." And with this I can't help but smile. "I wasn't able to think clearly and so I sent it to him without noticing it until he texted me back. And now he won't let me forget about it anymore."

Anna smiles, her beautiful sweet smile against which I have nothing to defend myself and so I'm smiling back at her. "It's not that bad, at least it's only your brother. I once sent a message for my lover to my mother and she wasn't really amused by it."

I stare at her with wide eyes but she just laughs and shrugs it off. "Things like that happen, babe. And as long as he still loves you everything's fine. And you do love your sister, don't you?" She turns towards Olaf and he smiles at me lovingly. "I do. I love her really much."

And with that my anger just blows away and I roll my eyes at him but he knows I'm not mad anymore. "So now I really need a shower", Anna grins, pecks my lips and locks herself into the bathroom.

I turn towards Olaf and shoot him another glare but he just gets on his feet, walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "You seem to be really happy with her", he smiles at me and I can't keep my angry face on. Instead I'm starting to smile and I nod. I know he loves me and just wants the best for me but sometimes he's just annoying and embarrassing but I can't help to love him with all of my heart. He's all the family I have left and I can't thank god enough to have a brother like Olaf, who's always here for me when I need it. But he's also here for me when I don't need or even want it.

"I am happy", I give back and just snuggle into my older brother inhaling his fresh scent which is so familiar and so calming to me.

"Go get dressed, Els. I feel kinda creepy when you're half naked and I don't want to imagine you two doing the thing." I slap the back of his head. "Shut it, Olaf. We were sleeping we haven't done anything."

He nods smirking knowingly. "Sure that. But what about yesterday evening? I don't think you only texted each other those hot messages, right?"

I can feel my cheeks turn red another time and he laughs and kisses my forehead. "I just want you to be happy, you know that, right?"

I just nod because I'm not quite sure if I'm able to speak right now. "And now go and get dressed, sissy." I can't help but smile and hug my older brother before I turn around and walk back into my bedroom. I know exactly how he looks like at the moment. He's staring at me until I close my bedroom and he has this soft smile on his face which he always has when he looks at me.

I don't need to look back to know that, I know my brother inside out just like he does with me. I can't imagine some siblings don't have a tight relationship, without my brother I wouldn't be who I am now. He's like my best friend. I feel myself smiling too while I grab my jeans and put them on.

After I'm completely dressed I go back into my living room but I can't see my brother. Instead I hear a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen and I smell delicious coffee. It's like a magnet. I have to follow it and so I enter the kitchen and there my older brother stands cooking some pancakes and eggs, by the way the only few things he's able to cook really deliciously.

My mouth is watering and I lick my lips while Olaf turns around and grins widely. "Hay sissy. I thought while you two girls are getting ready I start making breakfast. I know you like my pancakes with scrambled eggs. And I thought I'll make up my sudden appearance in your apartment. I'm sorry when I pissed you off, Els. I really just wanted to make sure you're okay and everything's fine."

I can't help but grin widely at my older brother and take a few steps into his direction. "You sure it wasn't because of you wanted to get to know who she is?" I wink at him and he starts to laugh. I love his laugh it always urges me to laugh too and so I start to giggle. "You know it's okay if you were curious. But you could have at least text me that you're coming." I look at him smiling brightly and he overdoes the distance between us and wraps his arm around my waist.

"And you for sure wouldn't have read my text before you would have seen me in your living room. I know you, Els." He grins and tucks a strand of my blonde hair back behind my ear. "But are you sure it's a good idea to hook up with your boss, Elsa? You know the stories about mixing privat life and business life. It never ends up good." Now I know he's pure serious but I can also feel slight anger welling up in me and I loosen myself from his grip. With my arms crossed in front of my chest I look at him coldly.

"That's none of your business, Olaf. You knew I have a crush on her since I started working for her. Why do you want to ruin everything now?"

My older brother looks at me worriedly. "Hey, I don't want to ruin anything or to offend or piss you off. I'm just worried about you. Have you preconceived everything that could happen if it doesn't work out with you two? You could lose your job, Els, did you think of that?"

I can't believe it, is he trying to convince me to not grow a couple with Anna? I stare at him in disbelieve and slightly hurt. It hurts that he doesn't believe in me and that he thinks I can't find love. I don't need anyone who talks my relationship with Anna down because it's the best thing that happened in my life.

"Els you know I'm happy for you and everything. You know that I really don't begrudge you your relationship. I just don't want you to get hurt or lose your job or whatever. I want you to be happy and live the life you dream of."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing. And I won't change anything just because you think it's not good to mix business with private life. She's in love with me and you won't be able to get us apart. So don't even dare to try it. If you're only trying to talk me out of this then there's the door, you can leave." I hear my voice crack but I don't care. I thought he would be happy for me but it looks like he just wants to ruin everything. I feel that I'm near breaking into tears but I won't. I won't let him see that I'm cut to the quick.

"Bye Olaf", I rasp and nothing will change my decision of him having to leave. I can see that he slumps his shoulders but I look away. "Leave us alone", I demand and I notice that he slowly makes his way towards the living room door. My heart tightens but I don't give in. Even if I hate to fight with my brother I won't give up on Anna just because he has some concerns.

At the door he turns around and looks at me sorry. I look straight at him but I cross my arms again. "Els, you know I don't want to ruin anything. I just want you to think it through. Are you ready to give up your career for her? Are you ready to take that risk? You could climb the greasy pole easily but if you two break up she won't let you do that in her company. And you were the one saying that if you screw up with her you won't be able to become a designer. It was your dream to make a career at Summers company. Just don't do anything without thinking it through properly, okay?"

I can see that he's worried. And I know he only wants to help me but I can't stop being pissed off. "So you finally leave when I promise to do that?", I ask and I know I sound defiant. Olaf nods resigning but I don't give in and just stare at him. "Okay", he says, and I know he's given up and it breaks my heart when he sighs and turns around to leave. I want to hold him back so badly but I don't want to let him think he can get away with messing with my life.

"You know you can call me anytime, Elsa", he says and then I hear the door slam. He's gone. I feel really bad. I know he only wanted to help me but I'm just not ready to give up Anna. I finally got her as my girlfriend and I don't want to give it up.

Suddenly it smells like something's going to burn. "Shit", I swear, turn around on my heels and look at the disaster in the pan. The pancakes look awful and the eggs start to become black and smell really ugly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I take the pans and frustrated I throw them into the sink.

It's just then when Anna comes into the kitchen. She leans against the doorframe and plays with her still wet copper hair. "Is everything okay, babe?", she asks me and I force myself to nod. "Yeah. I just forgot the pancakes and the eggs in the pans so we can't eat them anymore. I'm sorry, Anna, but I guess you have to put up with bread and jam or cereals."

"Hey that's no problem. You know I _love_ Nutella, butter and bread." I can't help rolling my eyes and giggle even if I don't want to. I look into the beautiful womans eyes and when Anna smiles at me it's like every burden loses its weight and I grin widely. "Okay then let's have some breakfast." I say avoiding her gaze but she comes towards me, takes my chin into her hand and forces me to look her into her teal eyes. "Why are you avoiding looking at me?", she asks and I sigh. But before I can say anything she looks around. "And where's your brother? When I didn't see him in the living room I thought he would be here with you."

I nod with my throat tight. "He had an appointment from work and had to leave", I lie but I can't tell her the truth. "Oh okay. Well I hope I'll meet him again under a bit different circumstances." I force a grin and she giggles. "So let's have breakfast then. I have an appointment too very soon." I nod suddenly realizing that I was totally spaced out. But now I'm back into reality. "That's right. You only have another one and a half hours to go." Anna winks at me. "I know babe and because of that I would recommend we eat now."

She takes my hand and squeezes it softly causing me to smile at her reluctantly. "Where are the dishes, hun?", she asks but I don't hear her and just stare at her in awe. It's only now that I realize what she's wearing. It's not the black dress from yesterday, now she's wearing a slinky green dress. It's only covering the bare necessities and it's really flattering her. Her red hair matches beautifully with the green of her dress.

"Hun?", she asks and waves her hand in front of my face. I turn brightly red. "Huh?" Anna laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "You're staring and you're daydreaming. I wanted to know where you put the dishes."

I clear my throat embarrassed. "Umm... third shelve of the tall cupboard over there." Anna turns around making a perfectly elegant pirouette on her bare feet and walks through my kitchen swaying her hips that my mouth waters. My eyes are glued to her hips, it's impossible to look away.

When she reaches the cupboard she turns around again, looking at me challenging. "So how about you take the bread, butter and Nutella while I carry the rest?" I nod licking my totally dried out lips.

I turn around and open the fridge. But when I grab the butter my elbow hits some yoghurts and I try to catch them before they reach the floor. In the end I can save the yoghurts but instead the butter falls onto the floor and I hear Anna laughing behind me. So I smile too but before I turn around I let the smile disappear. "Don't laugh at me", I pout but when I see her amused smile and her mischievously shimmering eyes I can't hold back a slight grin.

"I'm sorry babe", she grins and I can hear the laughter in her voice that she struggled to hide from me. "It just looked too funny how you were juggling with the yoghurts while you drop the butter."

I roll my eyes but now I'm grinning widely. "Really funny, I got it." Anna giggles, placed the dishes onto the kitchen counter and made her way towards me. "Aw, hun, you know that I didn't mean it the mean way. I was just admiring your clumsiness."

So I put the butter onto the kitchen counter too and wrap the redheaded woman into my arms letting my hands wander up and down her spine. She snuggles into me and kisses my neck. Her hands searching their ways under my hoody another time. I close my eyes and bury my face in her moisty hair. It smells fresh and sweet and I inhale it as deeply as possible.

"I can't get enough of you", she says and I grin, my eyes still closed. "Me too, sweetie." Anna giggles while she leans her cheek against my shoulder. "Tell me how did I survive without touching, kissing and loving you?"

Her hands wander up and down my sides and I moan softly. "I don't know, Anna. I really don't know. But I don't want to miss it anymore."

"That's good, because I don't want to miss it either." She urges me backwards until I hit the kitchen counter with my back. She leans in stares directly into my eyes and seals my lips with hers. It's not a soft, sweet kiss but demanding and hot. I feel my knees getting wobbly but then suddenly I shriek when I feel something really cold touching my shoulder blades. I wince but then it disappears again and Anna bursts into a fit of giggles burying her face in my blue hoody. So then I know what she just did and roll my eyes slightly pulling at her hair.

"You're so mean. I wasn't prepared for something cold." Anna just giggles. "I couldn't hold back. It was too tempting."

But then we part and have breakfast. We both don't talk too much just smile at each other once in a while. And not long after Anna takes my hand and kisses my knuckles, smiling softly into my skin. "I have to go, babe. I need to prepare my meeting. Will see you afterwards again."

She gets up and so do I, following her to the door of my apartment. "See you later, sweetie", I murmur and Anna grins. "Yeah sure, babe." She squeezes my hand and then let it go. She bends over and takes her high heels to put them on. I look at her and she starts to smile up me. "What is it?", she grins and I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing. I was just thinking how on earth you manage to walk on heels the whole time." Anna gets up on her feet again. Now that she's wearing her heels she's slightly taller than me and I have to look up at her.

"That's because I don't have to walk too much. So, see you later, baby", she whispers and I nod. "Miss me." Anna leans in and pecks my lips. "Well I don't know if I'll miss you but I'll miss your lips for sure. You know when you have to be in the office." I just nod and wrap my arms around her neck, pressing my body against hers. "I love you, hun", she whispers into my ear and I shiver. I don't answer anything and so Anna just goes on. "See you soon."

She leans in and I lean in too until our lips crash. I close my eyes to just feel. She scratches my neck and I can't stop the moan escaping my throat. I lick her lips and slip my tongue into her mouth to explore her. I loosen my grip around her neck and cup her cheeks to deepen the kiss until I can hear her moaning too.

"I have to go, baby", Anna whispers and gasps for air, grinning stupidly. I can't help and caress her lower lip with my thumb. "I'm so happy to be with you, Anna."

"Glad to hear that, Els. And don't worry about your brother, you'll sort it all out. I'm sure."

"How- How did you know?" My voice sounds shaky but I don't care. Anna strokes my hair softly and kisses my nose. "It was just a feeling, honey. We talk about this later, okay?" I nod and bury my face at her shoulder kissing the skin where her neck and her shoulder meet.

"I love you, baby." I nod again, caress her cheek and she smiles at me beamingly. I wish I could tell her that I love her too but I don't want to ruin this moment so I don't even try.

She walks out of the door and I just stand there and look at the closed door for some minutes. A smile on my lips and I touch them with my fingertips. I can still feel her lips on mine when I close my eyes and I stumble back until I sit on my sofa.

And just then I think of what she said about me and my brother. I didn't recognize that she realized something was up between my brother and me. But it warms my heart that she did and that she told me everything will work out.

_Olaf_, I think and I pull my phone out of my pocket. _Should I call him? I don't want him to mess up my life but I don't want him to feel this bad while he just wanted to protect me._

Unsure of what I really should do I play with my phone in my hands. But when it makes a knocking noise I unlock it and I smile when I see that it's a text form Anna.

**Don't overthink it, if you want to call him, just do it, baby. – Anna**

"How?" I ask myself loudly and stare at my phone when it just vibrates another time.

**I don't know it but I think you're about to call him and you're not sure if you should or shouldn't. Just believe me, do it, otherwise you may regret that you didn't. – Anna**

_Does she maybe regret not telling her sister something before she died? Does she have to live with something she couldn't tell her sister anymore just because she was too proud?_

Because I don't know the answers to these questions I decide to just call my brother right away. And so I dial his number and hold it to my ear.

"Beep – Beep – Beep", is everything that I get to hear before I'm being led to his voice mail. "Here's Olafs phone. You're calling at a bad time 'cause I'm not able to answer my phone, so please tell me what it's about and I'll call back as soon as possible."

"Olaf?", I ask and clear my voice. "Please get back to me as soon as possible. I want to talk about this thing earlier. Hope you're okay. I'm sorry about earlier."

I hang up again but stare at my phone for a while. Only some minutes after my phone starts to ring and I immediately answer it. "Olaf?"

"Els?" I hear the laugh in his voice and my heart jumps. So he's not angry with me. "Listen, sissy, you don't need to be sorry or feel bad or anything. I shouldn't have messed up with your life. It's your decision and I know that if you do something like that you always think it through. 'Cause you're a really smart girl and you wouldn't give up your career if you wouldn't like Anna really much. So I'm the one who's sorry. I trust you and I'm happy for you."

"I know you are. But you're right. I kinda rushed into this but you know I already thought it through before. I wish I wouldn't have to take this risk but I want to give it a try with Anna. She's so sweet and kind and you know so beautiful and smart. But she also experienced great pain and I want to go through everything with her."

"Do you love her, sissy?", he asks me and I feel my throat tighten. I can't answer him and so I just keep silent. "Els?", he asks again and I clear my throat. "Yeah?" I hear my older brother giggle. "You won't get away from this question, little sis."

"I don't know, Olaf. I think I do but I can't tell her. Every time I did try I was mute as a fish."

"Did she already confess her love to you?" I nod until I remember that he can't see me. "Yes", I whisper and Olaf keeps silent for a while. "Olaf?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking." So I shut up and listen to his steady breathing. After some time we spent silent he starts to speak again. "You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that if you confess your love to her she will use you like this bitch once did."

My thoughts drift towards a girl with black hair. She had been my first and 'til now only girlfriend. We were both eighteen when we met at university and we grew very close in really short time. We became a couple but when we were together for like three months and I confessed my love to her she started to use me. I gave up everything for her just so she could abandon me for a boy called Charming. It broke my heart and destroyed my faith in love.

"Elsa?" Olafs voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I wince. "What?", I whisper not able to talk normally. "Anna isn't Snow. You know, love is always risky. There's always a chance of getting hurt but you can't be scared because of one girl. You only have this one relationship to compare but it's not like that usually. Love isn't something bad and when Anna already confessed her love for you and accepted that you didn't return it right away, she's surely not like Snow. But it's your decision if you want to tell Anna about your feelings or not. Just know that I'm always having your back not matter about what."

"I'm scared to death", I murmur and now I can't help the tears falling down my cheeks. "I know, sissy. But that's normal. Everyone is scared at the beginning because you don't know how it ends up. But if you really want to make it serious with Anna you have to fight your fears and tell her how you feel."

"I guess you're right. I mean it's not like I don't want to tell her, it's just, every time I tried I couldn't do it in the end and I just hurt her. So I don't want to try to say it, when I'm not going to be able to really say it out loud. I don't want to hurt her."

"I get that, Els, but if you're thinking like that you'll never tell her."

"I… I-", I shut up because I know my older brother's right. I need to get myself together and tell her the way I feel about her. At one point I have to anyway if I don't want to lose her so I should do it as soon as possible. But only the thought of it makes me feel sick with fear.

"Elsa I know it's really difficult for you, but I know you can do this. The next time you're alone and don't have anything to do, tell her. Look her in the eyes and tell her everything you feel. Tell her about your love, but also tell her about your fears, so you two can work things out together."

"I'll give my best", I whisper into the phone and I can hear my brother chuckle. "I know you'll do. Promise you'll call me after you did it, okay? I want to check on you." That makes me smile slightly. Don't I just have the best older brother in this whole world? Even if he's sometimes making me want to kick his ass he's just the sweetest guy I know.

"Promised", I murmur and would have loved to hug him tightly right now. "I love you, Olaf."

"I know you do, sissy", he laughs and I huff. "Most of the times I do, but right now I hate you." Now his laughter turns into guffawing and I can't help but join his laughter.

"I love you too, little sister. And I on the opposite love you all the time." I giggle slightly. I know exactly how his eyes are shining at the moment and how he's smiling. I love that smile that softens his whole face and that somehow just turn a button in me and makes me happy. "I need to get ready", I mumble and take a look at my clock. I still have an hour to get ready but I can't wait to see Anna again and I need to look for something to wear, something a bit less baggy and a bit more seductive. I mean since she's wearing a killer-dress that makes me go crazy I need to pay it back to her with same arms. But that'll be a bit difficult because I hadn't bought sexy clothing like ever.

"Okay, sissy, hear you later. Love you."

"Yeah, hear you later. Me too." I hang up the phone and get up from my couch. _For a first I need to shower_, I think and head towards my bathroom. I have to smile brightly when I see the towel Anna used. She didn't hang it up again so it just lays on the floor and I pick it up. The towel in my hands my thoughts drift to Anna and last night. I still can't believe that she really chose me to be her lover. _No it's more than just being her lover, I'm her girlfriend._ "Girlfriend", I whisper and smile stupidly.

Thinking of the strawberry-blonde woman I start to fold the towel and hang it up before I strip naked and take a shower. I start to hum without even noticing and when I do I stop myself from doing it right away. "Oh my gosh, Elsa Arendelle, you're so madly in love with this wonderful girl." I know it's creepy to talk to oneself but sometimes it helps me to get myself together again and I hope I do get myself together so I can eventually confess my love for her too.

I arrive a bit early in the office. I awkwardly smile at the others who are already sitting behind their desks and nod me a hello. But then Anna appears in the door to her office and I freeze. My mouth goes dry and I can't help but stare at her beauty. She leans with her hip against the door frame and smirks at me. "Hey babe, you're early", she says out loud and I go really pale while the whole room immediately silences. Everybody's staring at me. I know that because I can feel their stares at my back. Anna giggles but doesn't move at all, she just goes on smirking at me. I can't move and I can't stop looking into her beautiful eyes.

Now quiet whispering arises and when I'm finally able to look away from Annas eyes I look around the room. Some of Annas employees look at me smilingly but some others shoot me deadly glares and I shudder slightly. I don't know what they're thinking but I can't help to feel fear rising up in me. So I look back at Anna who's still smirking at me before she starts to move. I'm still not able to move at all. My eyes follow each of Annas movements until she stops right in front of me.

"Speechless, honey?", she asks grinning widely and I just nod. She lays her hands on my hips and pulls me a bit closer. "Let me show them who's my girl", she whispers into my ear and I have to swallow a great lump in my throat. _She wants to make it official. _My thoughts are going crazy and I feel my knees getting wobbly. "You okay with that?", she goes on whispering and I shiver a bit. "Okay", I breath and she starts to smile so sweetly that my heart swells. She leans in and seals my lips with a sweet, loving kiss, before she pulls away again and wraps one arm around my waist.

"Listen", she raises her voice, fully aware of the tensed atmosphere in the room. But from one second to another everyone went silent. Their big boss was talking or to specify about to announce something. I would have loved to just run into my office and close the door shut behind me so no one can stare at me again. But I let her go on with the announcement because I can feel that she needs it. She needs to at least make our relationship official when I can't say those three very important words. I guess to let her employees know about it is almost as good as a confession of love. But I feel really bad because of my inability and so I snuggle into her what makes her smile beamingly.

"As you may recognize just before Elsa and I - well we grew a couple." Awkward murmuring arises but when Anna holds up her left hand everyone silences again. "This relationship won't have any impact on my company nor does it change anything in here. I command you to not treat Elsa any different than before and if I see anyone do that I'll fire him or her. Is that clear?"

All her employees keep quiet and I don't know what I should do. My cheeks are burning red but Anna holds me tight and that eases me a little bit. Every pair of eye is focusing on me and out of reflex I stare at the ground.

"Is that clear?", Anna asks another time and now everyone in the room nods. Anna meanwhile leans into me and whispers: "I love you, babe." I still stare at the floor but I can't help the smile forming on my lips when I hear her saying these words and feel the soft kiss she places on my temple. A warm feeling fills my heart and I can't fight the urge to look her in the eyes.

She smiles at me, her teal eyes looking into mine warmly and lovingly. I just stare at her and after some seconds she starts to giggle. "Stop staring, Elsa. We have some work to do." I shook my head trying to get myself together again and focus on work but every now and then a memory of last night interrupts me and makes me blush heavily.

Anna had let go of my hip and is now pulling me with her to her office. After she closed the door behind us she pushes me up against the door, her hands next to my head and she presses her body against mine. "You look very pretty today", she whispers and I shiver while she giggles softly. "Thank you. You look fantastic, Anna", I whisper back not able to rise my voice. Anna looks at me. I can feel her soft breath against my skin and I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer.

She smiles and leans into me until our lips connect. I close my eyes in appreciation and smile against her lips. Our tongues start to dance softly we're not battling for dominance, we just enjoy kissing the one person we love.

"And now let's get to work, babe, so we may be able to finish early and then I'll have you just for myself." I'm trying to catch sole breath but it's not that easy for me when she's that near. But I know I'm smiling like an idiot. I can't help that, I need to let my happiness out somehow.

She takes my hand another time and drags me to her office. "Did you prepare this meeting I have at lunch?", she asks now being totally serious and I clear my throat before nodding. "Everything's ready. I just have to send you the e-mail with everything." She nods taking a seat behind her desk while I stand in front of it.

She looks at her computer screen totally concentrated on what she's seeing on there. I can't help looking at her with a soft smile. _She looks so adorable when she's focusing on something. Oh my god it will be amazing to be with her all the time. To spend time with her, not only in the evening but also here. I'll never have to miss her._

"Elsa?" I wince slightly when I hear her voice calling my name. When I look at her again she's leaning back into her chair, her arms crossed behind her head and crossing her legs. "Umm... what?", I murmur and she laughs. "Come here", she commands and I follow her order. I surround the desk until I stand next to her chair and she takes my hand and laces our fingers. "You see that?", she asks and I take a look at her screen. It's an invitation from her mother and I look at her questioningly. "What about it?", I ask and she squeezes my hand. "As you now know I don't really like these family-dinners. So may you escort me to it?" Her voice trembled slightly and I squeeze her hand reassuringly and smile at her. "I'll do anything for you", I smile and I'm happy when I see that she's starting to smile relieved. Another time I squeeze her hand before I lift it up to my mouth and kiss her back of her hand. "I'm not letting you down, Anna. I'm going to be there for you anytime you need me."

She gets up and I can see tears shimmering in her teal eyes. But before I can lift my hand to wipe them away she throws herself into my arms and buries her face in my long-sleeved shirt.

Yes I'm wearing a shirt. I guess Olaf once forgot that at my place but it's light blue and with my black jeans I guess it looks quite good. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek, holding her close. "I'm here for you whenever you need it. And I will never change that again."

She lifts her head up again and kisses my lips softly. "You're the beet that ever happened in my life, Elsa", she murmurs and kisses my lips another time. I open my mouth to say something but right at that moment the phone on her desk starts ringing. Anna let go of me and grabs the phone. "Summers company, you're talking to Anna Summers."

I take a step back and Anna smiles at me but gestures towards the door and I understand. I blow her a kiss which made her smile even more before I leave her office and close the door behind me. I take a seat in my chair and start my computer. Soon I'm totally focused at my work again. I check Annas schedule and check the presentation I prepared for her meeting later to make sure everything's perfect.

Just then I receive an e-mail from Anna with some more work but at the end of the mail she put some hearts and kiss-smileys what makes me smile happily. Everything will work out fine. I'll be her girlfriend and we'll go on working together. Nothing Olaf was worried about will happen.

So I bury myself in work and just half an hour before Annas meeting starts I knock at her door. It doesn't take much time until she calls me in amd I open the door. She's on the phone again but smiles at me another time when she gestures me into her office. I gesture towards the clock hanging at the wall and Anna nods.

"Thank you for calling, Mr. Isak. I'll send you a design as soon as possible." She listens again and nods. "Yes it was a pleasure to talk to you." When I smile she rolls her eyes and I start grinning. "No it shouldn't take too long. And yes I'm going to make sure my best designer will work on your concept."

Anna grins at me and pokes her tongue out and to stifle my laugh I put my hands over my mouth. "Okay, great. Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Isak. I'll call you as soon as the concept's ready."

After that she hangs up the phone and huffs what makes me laugh even more. She grins at me but then turns serious again. "Let's go to the conference room and get ready for the meeting." I nod but when I want to leave she grabs my hand and laces our fingers. "It's nice to have you here all the time. To know you're right next to me", she smiles and I nod giving her my sweetest smile. "I like it too."

Like that we walk towards the conference room where I start to prepare everything for her meeting with some clients. Before I leave she grabs my hand once more and kisses me softly. "Good luck", I smile before I leave and she smirks. "Thank you, babe. See you afterwards again. And please ensure that Esmeralda starts working on that new concept. I've sent you the details just before." I nod and leave the conference room when my pager starts to beep. The clients are here.

I hurry towards the elevator and head down to the entrance of the building to lead the three women, heads of a magazine, to the conference room.

After that I go back to work, with so much motivation like never before. But I want to make it all perfect for Anna.


End file.
